The Adventures of a Human in Equestria
by Daneyboy98
Summary: This is my version of a Human in Equestria fanfiction, it stars a human from Australia going into Equestria and meeting 6 ponies and a dragon, he never knows it, but he'll be involved in a battle to save Equestria and it's inhabitants
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

(narration) My name is Dane Young, I am currently 15 years old and from Australia, I had a normal life, going to school, having dinner with my family who I love, My dad is in his early 50s and loves Golf, My Mum is also in her early 50s and is a nurse at my towns local hospital, my brother is 18 years old and he works at a bar, but don't worry, he doesn't drink, and my sister is 17 years old and everyone calls her "Oscar Moody Cow" because she is always in a bad mood, I am currently in Year 9 at High School, but enough about my personal life, my adventure began at the time when I woke up, it's actually interesting, and I think you might enjoy it.

*shows Dane waking up* "Ugh, is it morning already?"

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of him, and it is revealed to be a portal.

"What the hell?" said Dane

The portal was actually sucking Dane in, he tried grabbing onto his bed, but he couldn't hold on much longer, lost his grip and got sucked in the portal

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" he screamed

His father came in "Dane, are you all ri-" he said, before noticing that Dane was gone, he was horrified to see his son was gone, and got everyone in the house and told them what happened, they were all saddened that he was gone.

Meanwhile, Dane was falling from the sky at high speed, from a distance, it looked like a meteorite falling from the sky

Until he finally landed in a bush with a giant "KABOOM" he struggled his way out of the bush, breathing heavily.

"What the heck is going on" said Dane

He looked around and realized that it didn't look like his home at all, and noticed a dirt road leading to a town he had never been to before. "Hm, I wonder where this path leads to" said Dane

He followed the road for quite a while, until he noticed a red barn with a purple roof up ahead. "Hey, there's a barn, I wonder if anyone is there" Dane wondered

Dane walked up to the open doors of the barn, and said "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer, Dane shrugged and turned around to go to the city until he heard "What the hay?" causing Dane to stop where he was.

He turned his head around to see if it was the owner, but it was something else that made Dane's eyes widen

It was actually a pony, it's coat colour was brilliant Amber Yellow, and her mane was a very light amber yellow, Dane walked backwards toward the path and ran when he left the barn.

"What the heck did I just see, a pony with a cowboy's hat? I think I'm going crazy" Dane thought

He continued running until he saw what he thought was the town, and he was shocked to see that it wasn't populated by humans, but by ponies.

He then held his head to contain the situation he was in, but he failed and collapsed.

Then, a flying Pegasus who's coat was pale cyan, and it's mane was the colours of the rainbow, saw Dane lying there on the ground.

"Hey, what is that thing" said the Pegasus as it flew to the unconscious human.

It gasped at what it saw. It then flew into another pony's house, which was actually a tree.

* * *

Dane had been sleeping like a statue until he woke up from a sound outside, he rubbed his eyes and saw a white tiled ceiling, he looked around at the items in the room. "Am I in a hospital? What happened?" Dane thought.

It then popped up in his head "Oh right" Dane said

The door opened, Dane glanced at the door wondering who was coming, it was a white pony which had a pink mane, and a red cross on it and was wearing a nurses hat, it went up to Dane "How are you feeling" it said.

Dane's eyes widened with shock "Y-you can talk?" Dane said

The pony tilted it's head sideways "Of course I can talk, everypony in this town can talk. You're not from here aren't you?" it said.

Dane shook his head "No, I'm not from here, I'm a human, from Earth" Dane answered

The pony was surprised at what Dane said "Wow, that's very interesting"

There was then a knock on the door, the nurse walked up to the door and opened it "Oh Twilight, here you are, he just woke up but he still needs rest, so don't be too long" she said to someone, the nurse then went out of the room before saying to Dane "I'll be gone for a while, somepony has come to visit you, so don't leave your room" it said

Dane nodded "Uh, OK"

He then saw a purple pony with a horn on it's head walk in, a unicorn, it had a unique hairstyle that humans would sometimes have. It's mane was dark blue, purple stripes, and a pink strip. Riding on it was creature that looked like a dragon, it was a purple scale and green spiked dragon.

"Wow, that pony looks pretty cool, and that dragon looks pretty cute" Dane thought

The pony with the dragon riding it walked over to the bedside and observed Dane.

"And who might you be?" Dane said, in the voice of a gentleman

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Spike" the unicorn said "One of my friends saw you unconscious and rushed you here" she said

Dane was surprised at what the pony said "Um, do you think, you can tell me where I am right now?" Dane asked

"You're in Equestria, this place is a land that's full of magic and is populated by ponies and dragons" Spike answered "It's also co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Twilight added "Right now, you're in Ponyville"

Dane then lied back on the bed stunned "Wow, I thought this would have been a dream, but I was wrong" Dane said

He then looked out the window, thinking what would happen back at his home, how his family would feel, he then saw Twilight and Spike leaving "Where are you going?" he asked

"Sorry, but me and Spike have to go home, don't worry, I'll be back with my friends tomorrow, Bye" she answered

"See ya bro" said Spike before he left, Dane laughed a little at Spike, that voice reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

Dane then drifted to sleep

(narration) And that's how my adventure began, a portal that had opened up in my room took me to another world, I didn't know it then, but my life had changed forever.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**EDIT: I changed the name of the story because it just seemed kinda bland and boring, I was also able to give this chapter a name, but seriously if you are not a fan of Human in Equestria fanfics, don't review this or I will see you as an ungrateful troll, and remember "BRONIES RULE!"**


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new life

Chapter 2: A whole new life

Back on Earth, in Australia, Dane's family is still looking for him around the town, but to no success, they all went back home in disgrace, but then Dane's father remembered the security cameras installed in each of the rooms, he then had a look at the footage from when Dane disappeared, and he saw the portal appearing and sucking Dane in, he was stunned at what he saw, he showed everyone in the family, and they had the same reaction, and they tried making up a plan to try how to get Dane back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Equestria, Dane was sleeping peacefully. It was morning, the sun was shining, and the sky was blue, the ponies then woke up to the morning breeze. Nurse Redheart went to check up on Dane, she brought a cart with Dane's breakfast with her, she opened the door and went in with the breakfast, and when the closed, Dane woke up.

"Good Morning, I brought you your breakfast" Nurse Redheart said, the cart had a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of milk

"Oh, Thank you Nurse" Dane responded, he took the spoon and lifted some of the chicken soup and blew lightly, he then put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the chicken soup, his eyes went wide, Nurse Redheart began to panic

"Oh no, Is it too hot?" she asked him

"Nope, it's not too hot, It's really good" Dane replied, he smiled and ate more of the chicken soup, The nurse was surprised at the humans sudden shocked face to eating with great joy, Dane put the spoon in the bowl and drank the milk

"Oh Man, that was the best thing I've had since…..forever, thanks a lot Nurse" Dane Said with a big smile

Nurse Redheart lifted her right hoof in shock but smiled "w-why thank you, I'm pleased you like it" she said, a knock came from the door, the nurse went over to it and opened it "Oh my, welcome everyone, please come in."

Suddenly, a group of ponies including Twilight Sparkle walked into the room, Nurse Redheart left the room. Dane was amazed at how many came with Twilight, he saw their looks, one of them was frightened, Twilight then went up to Dane's bedside "Hi, how are you feeling"

"Pretty good, I guess" Dane said, making Twilight sigh in relief "That's good to hear, I was thinking something bad might have happened"

Suddenly, a hyperactive pink pony started jumping around "Ooh, what is he? Does he like parties?" she said loudly, Dane responded "Uh, what?"

"Pinkie Pie! Not right now!" Twilight said, trying to calm the hyperactive pony, Dane was a bit confused at the way Pinkie Pie was acting

"Sorry about that, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Pinkie Pie" Twilight pointed her hoof at her

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, I like parties" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst jumping around the room, Pinkie Pie has a pink coat, her mane is Puffy rose magenta and her eyes are bluish cyan

"And this is Rainbow Dash" Twilight said, Dane was amazed at Rainbow Dash's appearance.

"That's me, the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, her voice makes her a tomboyish pony. Dane didn't say anything because of the way her mane and tail are coloured. Rainbow Dash smirked at Dane's priceless face. "And I was the one who found you unconscious on the ground" Rainbow Dash added. "Oh, OK" Dane responded

Twilight giggled "OK Rainbow Dash, remember he's not from this world and we have a lot to explain to him. Anyway, that's Rarity"

"Hello there dearie, I want to let you know that the glasses and clothes that you wore were cleaned and I brought them with me in my bag" Rarity said in a posh accent like the British in the old days on Earth. Her coat was a Light Azure Grey, her mane was Indigo, Purple and Dark Violet and her eyes were an Azure colour. Her horn glowed and the top of the bag flew off and his clothes with his glasses floated to him.

Dane gasped and said "Wow, that's amazing" Rarity placed the clothes on the bed and his glasses on his bedside table "Why, thank you sir, I'm pleased you say that" Rarity responded

An awkward silence filled the room for what seemed like, an hour, Twilight then broke the silence mood "OK…Anyway, this is Fluttershy"

Fluttershy glanced back and forth at Dane, he knew what she was thinking, she didn't trust him much and was very shy, hence the name "h-hello" she whispered, Dane nodded, understanding how shy she was. She was also a Pegasus, her coat was Amber Yellow, her mane was pink and had strong Cyan eyes"

Twilight looked between Dane and Fluttershy as if they were linking their minds together, she then shook it off and pointed her hoof to the last pony "And that's Applejack" Dane looked to see Applejack and his eyes widened

"Hey, I remember you, you're that pony that I saw at the barn with the cowboy hat" he said while pointing at her, all eyes were on Applejack, she responded "Eyup, that's me"

Rainbow Dash then butted in "I told Applejack about you and she told me that she saw you too" Applejack placed her head on Rainbow Dash and pushed her

Twilight giggled "All right girls, settle down" Dane felt warm inside 'Man, they must be best friends' he thought

"So, what's your name, where do you come from anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked

Dane looked at her and the rest of the ponies, wondering where to start "M-My name is Dane Young, I'm a male, I'm 15 years old and I attend high school, I'm a human from Earth and live in a country called Australia."

Everybody/everypony was amazed at the information, Pinkie Pie bounced around "WOW! we have a connection! You're from this Earth and I am an Earth Pony!" Dane looked at Twilight raising an eyebrow with a confused face

Twilight smiled nervously "I'll explain everything about the pony races later but now we need to find you a place to stay" Dane never really thought about it until then, he rubbed his chin in thought, however, Twilight had an offer. "You can stay at my house for awhile"

Dane looked at her with a concerned look "Are you sure, I don't wanna be a distraction to you"

"Of course I'm sure, and you won't be a distraction" Twilight reassuringly said with a smile, he also returned the smile "Thanks a lot Twilight"

Then Twilight gasped and clapped her hooves together "Oh, I know! Let's have a sleepover at mine tonight" she said like a schoolgirl, Pinkie Pie then jumped around like crazy "YAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" and all the ponies talked about the sleepover. Dane however, sat quietly not wanting to ruin the moment

He then thought 'Man, I'm surprised that they're acting so nice to me, a stranger from another world. Nobody's like this back home but these 'ponies' are wanting to help me as if I was one of their friends, but my friends are not as nice as these guys'

Applejacks face was very close to Dane's "Are ya all right sugercube? Seem to be spacin' out, got somethin' on yer mind?" Dane jumped at Applejack's face being close to him "Oh, sorry about that Applejack, I was just thinking about why my friends back home aren't as nice as you guys" Dane said as Applejack nodded

Nurse Redheart came back "Well, it looks like you're all better, you may leave whenever you're ready" Dane slowly got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold tiled floor sent shivers up Dane's spine, he then stood up, remembering his balance. The Ponies watched in awe as if he was the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk

"Whoa, Amazing, how can you walk on two hooves?" Rainbow Dash asked, Dane facepalmed "Rainbow Dash, they're not hooves, they're feet" Dane answered

He was about to take off his hospital dress until he realized that girls were in here, he then spoke out "Uh, girls, I don't think I can get dressed with you girls in here"

"Why not?" Twilight asked

"Well, I'm a guy, and your girls…you know…Uh"

Rarity knew what Dane said "Girls, let's give Dane some privacy. Come out when you're ready darling." Dane nodded "Thanks Rarity"

Everyone/everypony then walked out while Dane was getting dressed, then he took off his hospital dress and picked up his T-shirt, it was black and had a picture of an eagle which had a caption that said:

_The night is darkest just before the dawn, for here is where fear reaches deep within our soul, the fight begins._

_The journey with an uncommon beast, rise above the boundaries. This day is one of great victory, yours to conquer, to dominate "CONFRONT YOUR FEARS"_

His shorts were also black and had grey on the side with an orange stripe in the middle of the grey lines, he put his shirt and shorts on, and got his shoes and socks, and put them on his feet, he then put on his glasses ad went up to a mirror and looked at his reflection

"What am I getting myself into? I'm gonna be living with talking ponies that know magic, I've gone mad" he said to his reflection, he then went over to the door and opened and was greeted by Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm.

"HELLO DANE, NICE CLOTHES YOU HAVE!" she yelled cheerfully, Dane smiled "Thanks"

Applejack suddenly walked away "Sorry folks but I gotta get back to work, Nice meetin ya Dane, see y'all later."

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm…I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye"

"Goodness! I'm late for work! I must be off, I would like to see you soon for your clothes in the future Dane, Goodbye darling!" Rarity said, as she galloped away.

Rainbow Dash hovered in front of Dane "You better not do anything funny with Twilight mister, or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" she said

"Is that a threat?" Dane asked. Rainbow responded "Yes, it is" and with that she flew off very fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped mid air, she started shaking and made a loud gasp "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Bye Bye Dane! See you later! And who knows how she flied away.

Dane stood like a statue in the middle of the hallway with Twilight at his side, his eye twitched and his mouth opened. "Goodbye? I guess?"

The little unicorn chuckled "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. C'mon I'll show you around Ponyville" Twilight said with amusement. Dane walked with Twilight out of the hospital but not without seeing Nurse Redheart before he exited.

"Nurse, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me when I'm not from this world" Nurse Redheart nodded "That's ok, I'll always be here in case you're sick or injured Mr. Young, take care of yourself" He smiled at her and walked out with Twilight "See Ya" Dane said

* * *

After about a couple of hours of exploration around Ponyville. Twilight decided they should head back to her place. While walking around Ponyville, Dane saw lot's of stares and concerns, most of the ponies welcomed him and some didn't care, A lot asked him questions and he did his best to answer all of them. Twilight managed to get him out of the crowd of ponies.

The sun was almost down, they arrived at Twilight and Spike's place, Dane was confused "Your house is a tree?"

Twilight smiled "Well it may look like that from the outside, but on the inside is the local library and Mine and Spike's home" Dane then noticed Twilight's cutie mark "By the way Twilight, what's with that symbol on your side?"

"Oh that's just my cutie mark, nearly everypony has one" Twilight answered. She then went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door "After you"

Dane walked up to the door and opened it, he saw that the room was completely dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He went inside with Twilight following him from behind "Twilight, why is it dark"

Twilight closed the door "You'll see why" after she said that, the lights turned on and Dane was greeted by a huge "SURPRISE" he jumped in the air and saw many ponies including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. He looked around the place in amazement 'so many ponies, this is huge…to me' Pinkie Pie went up to him with a huge grin on her face "Hi Dane! I made this party just for you!".

"What for?" he asked her "This is a welcome party silly!" she laughed, Dane looked at everypony as they smiled at him, he felt very happy.

A tear dropped from his eye and ran down his face. Everyone/everypony showed concern to him, even Pinkie Pie was concerned "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Dane noticed it and wiped it away "I'm not crying, I just had something in my eye" He smiled "Thank you all so much, this is the best party I've had since…forever"

After an hour of partying, Dane had a really great time, he was greeted warmly by all the ponies and had some good food and drink. It turns out that everyone left the hospital so suddenly at the hospital because they were setting up the party. Twilight knew all along they were getting ready for the party. Sometime during the party, Applejack went up to Dane holding a bag in her mouth. "Hey sugercube"

"Yeah Applejack?" Dane replied, Applejack placed the bag next to him "Ah found this when I was heading back to the barn."

"What is it?" he asked, "Why don't ya look In it and see for yerself" she replied

Dane then opened the bag and took the item in it out, and was surprised at what it was "My hat?"

His hat was actually a top hat that resembles the hat that Professor Layton wears all the time

"Eyup, I showed Rarity, and she said to give to you as a surprise" Applejack said. "Thanks Applejack"

Dane was about to put it on but had to mention something "By the way, just so you know that everytime I put this hat on, I have a different personality" he said

"Why do ya mean" Applejack asked. "You'll see"

He then put the hat on, and Rarity saw Dane with the hat on and was astonished "Very dashing Mr. Young, it's like I'm looking at the picture of a true gentleman"

"A true gentleman?" Dane replied, in the voice of Professor Layton

"Eh, what happened to your voice?" Rarity asked. "This always happens when I put this hat on, I speak and act like a gentleman, and I become very intelligent when I have this on" Dane answered, still in the voice of Professor Layton

"Hm, I see" Rarity replied.

Then shortly after, the ponies left saying their goodbyes to Dane and hope he will be happy here until he returns home. All who was left was Dane, Spike and the 6 Ponies

"Alright everypony! Let's get ready to sleep!" Twilight squeaked at the end, clapping her hooves together

"Twilight, what about this mess?" Dane pointed out, still wearing his hat and his other voice, Twilight realise how messy it was, she flopped her ears down and laughed nervously "Oh yeah, that"

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up" Spike said, coming from behind the group. Dane noticed Spike and knelt down to him "You must be Spike, am I right?" Dane said, while wearing his hat and offering a handshake

Spike smiled and shook his hand "Yeah! You remembered! Your name is…Dane Young, right?" Dane nodded "Yep, that's my name"

The girls giggled at them, it seemed like they already became best friends. Dane looked around "You sure you can get all of this cleaned up on your own?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, it's gonna be a long night but hey, that's what I do!" he said proudly. Dane stood up "If you want, I can help you"

Spike looked shocked "What? I can do it myself dude, you need to sleep." Dane shook his head "No Spike, I'll help you, the quicker we finish the more time we have to sleep, after all, a gentleman always helps those in need" Dane still had his hat on when he said that

Spike put one of his hands on his chin, and pondered his words "Well, I do want to sleep. And with you, a big guy, we'd finish this in no time.

Dane nodded "That's true" Spike then punched his fist in the air "Alright then! Let's do this!." Twilight however stepped forward

"Hey hang on! We'll help you" She offered but Dane and Spike declined the offer "That's ok Twilight, but I'm sure me and Spike will be able to get this place spotless"

Twilight moved her hooves back and forth and looking a bit guilty of having the two boys clean all the mess in the room "Well…ok, but don't be too long cleaning".

Don't worry Twi, Me and Dane will be fine" Spike said. Twilight nodded and went up with the rest of the ponies and arranged the bedding plans

Dane and Spike looked at each other grinning. "Why are we grinning?" Spike asked "I have no idea"

They both cleaned the rooms and threw away the rubbish and recyclables, then Dane and Spike did the dishes, they were both becoming very close friends. Then they got some trays with some leftover cupcakes (which they re-heated) and drinks for them and the girls

"My word, it almost makes me feel like we're both servant's" Dane joked with his other personality. Dane also had an idea and whispered it to Spike. They went up to the room upstairs, and saw the Mane six in a circle, talking about what a normal girl would talk about with others. Twilight heard the two boys and turned to see them "Spike, Dane, you brought refreshments, thanks a lot"

They placed the refreshments down while Dane and Spike held their refreshments "Oh no, it was our pleasure Twilight" Dane said and Spike bowed "Your majesty" Spike said. Twilight's eyes went wide and spurted random words out "I-majesty-w-what?" Dane and Spike walked over to Dane's Bed which was not far away from the Mane Six. They both sniggered as they sat down, leaving the girls to look at each other but they also giggled. Twilight covered her mouth 'Those silly two' she thought

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Every pony and dragon was sleeping peacefully. Except for mankind, Dane couldn't get himself to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed on the floor but he just couldn't fall asleep. There was a lot on his mind. Dane then sat up in his bed put his hand on his forehead sweating, he then stared at the sleeping ponies and the Dragon next to Dane. He needed some air, he crept out of bed put on his shoes and glasses and grabbed his hat and proceeded to leave the house quietly. He got to the front door, opened and closed it slowly as he was outside. Dane took a breath of the cool fresh air of the night, he then walked over to the Tower that's in the middle of the square, he sat down on the steps, looked at the hat that he brought with him outside "*sigh* I miss her so much" he then proceeded to look up to the night sky and saw the stars glowing and the moon was out, it felt like the place Dane had never been before.

He then heard something coming to him, he lowered his head to see who it was and it was Twilight Sparkle. She looked very concerned. "Dane, why are you out here at this time of the night? What's wrong?"

He sighed "Twilight, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Twilight asked

"Well, I've been thinking how my family feels right now back home, what my school would do since I'm not there, and most importantly, I've been thinking about my girlfriend, she was the one who gave me my hat" he then lifts up his hat.

"What was her name" she asked "Her name was Claire, we both loved each other very much, but a couple of weeks before I appeared here, she disappeared without a trace, and I miss her"

Twilight also sighed and sat next to him "I'm sorry about that Dane, but I promise that I will do my best to get you home. That's what friends do"

Dane looked at Twilight with tears in his eyes. She said that they were friends, they didn't even know who or what he was before, but they quickly treated him as one of their best friends, he felt warm inside. He made a smile and hugged her "Thank you Twilight, Thank you".

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Boy, this chapter took a while to finish, I had trouble coming up with the next chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the support of this fanfic and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	3. Chapter 3: Today is a new day

Chapter 3: Today is a new day

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day, the sun was rising in the sky, everyone/everypony was still sleeping, a peaceful start to the day

At Twilight's House, everyone/everypony was sleeping peacefully, a beam of sunlight comes through the window and beams in Dane's eyes, causing him to wake up. He then lifted his head from the pillow and sat up.

He then looked around the room and saw the six ponies sleeping peacefully, and saw Spike snoring quite loudly next to him, he smiled while rolling his eyes, got out of bed and stretched his arms, he saw his shoes, glasses and hat near his bed and put them on, he then silently went out of the room, then Spike lifted his head moaning in frustration to whatever woke him up.

"Aww man…who woke me up?" Spike moaned and saw that the door to the room was open, he went out and shut the door behind him, and caught the attention of Dane

"Oh…Sorry Spike, didn't mean to wake you up" Dane said, in his other voice

Spike ran up to him "No, you didn't wake me up! I-uh…I had to get my chores done, Yeah!"

"Chores?" Dane asked

Spike scratched the back of his head "Yeah well, Twilight usually needs some help around here, so I basically get the books and clean up. I'm like her Number 1 assistant!" he said proudly

Dane looked down at Spike 'I have to say, even though Spike is a small dragon, he's got a big heart' he thought

"By the way Dane, do you think you can help me make breakfast? y'know, I got chores to do and the breakfast needs to be made. That is if you know how to cook" Spike said

Dane nodded "Well, I have learned how to cook, but it's been…so long since I last cooked something, but are you sure you want me to cook?" Dane asked his new friend

"Of course I'm sure! After I get my chores done, I'll help you out!" Spike said as he was sorting out books on a ladder "If you need anything, it'll be in the kitchen"

Dane then walked up to the cupboards and opened them and the fridge. He then put his hand on his chin wondering what he could make, then he got an idea and his hat glowed, he looked at his hat, lifted it up, and saw a glowing light bulb on his head, he grabbed it and put his hat back on "How on Earth did that get in there?" he wondered, he then put the bulb on the bench.

Spike had finished his chores and went over to Dane in the kitchen "So, what'cha making?" Spike asked

Dane then got a bowl and put flour in the bowl and cracked an egg, the yolk went into the flour and Dane whisked it "I'm making one of my Mother's favourites…Pancakes"

Meanwhile, in Twilight's Room, Applejack woke up, she blinked a couple of times to regain her sight, got up and stretched "That was ah mighty fine night! Rise an Shine girls!"

Pinkie Pie woke up next, and shot up and jumped up and down "YAY! It's Morning! Breakfast Time! Breakfast Time!

Rarity woke up immediately and saw that her hair was messy "Oh…My…GOSH! Where is the hair brush?" she franticly searched for the nearest hairbrush.

Rainbow Dash then got up and stretched her legs out "Alrighty! Time for me to get ready to train for my latest and awesome new move!"

"Hold on a moment Rainbow Dash, you can't do that with an empty stomach. After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Twilight said as she was hot out of her bed and walked over to Rarity who had finished brushing her hair

"Good Morning Twilight dear, let me brush your hair" Rarity offered

Twilight nodded "Thanks Rarity". Fluttershy woke up and made a little yawn

"G-Good Morning everypony." Fluttershy then sniffs and smells something delicious "What's that lovely smell?"

The other ponies also sniffed, making Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkle "Mmm! Breakfast time! Who's cooking?"

Twilight looked over to where Dane and Spike were sleeping, but they weren't there. She raised an eyebrow "Only two boys are possible"

The six ponies went downstairs, they stopped midway and saw some plates on the floor that had pancakes on them, six of the plates. They gasped and smiled, then they saw Dane and Spike making their own pancakes.

"OK…now just put it on the plate..and…perfect! You just made your own pancake Spike" Dane said as he and Spike offered each other a brofist. Spike grabbed his plate and Dane grabbed his and put some Maple syrup and butter on theirs.

Dane then saw the six ponies on the stairs, and tipped his hat "Morning Girls, we made you all breakfast"

Applejack then went downstairs with the other ponies following her "Good mornin! Well ah'll be, you and Spike did a good job on making us all breakfast"

Dane smiled "Oh it was nothing, Spike wanted some help and I was happy to make breakfast with him, and I do apologize if I used up all of your ingredients Twilight"

Twilight looked at the two boys and smiled "Oh you two, thank you"

After about a couple of minutes of having breakfast, Rarity wanted to ask Dane a question "So Dane, what is this 'Australia' you live in like?"

Dane then put his plate down and placed his hands on his knees "Well, it's not the biggest country in my world, millions of people live there, and it's sometimes busy on the road, the most popular places there are: Perth, Darwin, Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra, Melbourne, Hobart and Adelaide. If you remember, my planet is called Earth"

Rarity's eyes sparkled 'Oh my, just imagine! Millions would see MY fashion' she thought. Dane blinked a few times

Pinkie Pie jumped in "Do they have parties in your world!?" she shouted

"Yes, yes we have parties, but only on special occasions though…but to be honest, I actually prefer yours more Pinkie Pie" Dane words made Pinkie Pie bounced with Joy.

Fluttershy nervously asked Dane a question "Um…do you have a family?" she whispered

Dane nodded "Yes, I do have a family, there's my Mum, my Dad, my Older Brother and Sister, sometimes they drive me crazy, but I still love them"

Twilight went up to him "Hey Dane, you know how you talked to me last night about this…Claire, can you tell us more about her?"

Dane nodded "Sure, I first met her in my 5th year of Primary School, she was originally from North America, she moved to Australia with her family, it was her 4th day at my school, and I saw her getting picked on and bullied, they said stuff like 'nobody likes you, nobody wants you here' I could just hear what they were saying, I went over and said 'Hey, hey stop that' they wouldn't stop, so I actually snapped and shouted at the bullies 'HEY DON'T PICK ON HER!' and then they stopped and didn't bully her for the rest of her time at the school, and me and her became instant friends"

"But like I said to Twilight last night, she became my girlfriend at my 1st year of high school, but 2 weeks after I suddenly appeared here, she disappeared without a trace" Dane said with a tear coming from his eye, which he wiped away

The ponies comforted Dane and he explained to them all about his life. The girls and dragon said that they will always be there when he's down no matter what. They said they had to leave but they will see him around.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Twilight was talking to Dane about herself and all about the History of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Luna, Spike and how she found friendship and defeated Nightmare Moon. Dane was pretty amazed by her and the other's abilities, she was very powerful. Dane then asked how ponies get their cutie marks. Twilight said they can be obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others. Twilight also explained that magic is unable to make a cutie mark appear, explaining that the mark will only appear in a due course.

Just then, Twilight remembered that Rarity wanted to see Dane today while they were eating "Oh Dane, I just remembered that Rarity wanted to see you today"

"Oh OK, can't wait to see her place" he said as he stood up

Twilight got her bag as Spike hopped on her back "I'll take you there in case you've forgotten, I've got to see somepony about a missing book"

Spike chuckled "Good luck with that Twilight, Me and Dane will see…" Just before Spike could finish, Twilight cut him off

"Hold it mister! Rarity only needs to see him and work on her measurements" She said while smirking, Spike crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Dane couldn't help but to snigger

While on their way to Rarity's place, Twilight, Dane and Spike, walked around the town square, and Dane noticed a pony that has something that looks familiar to Dane, he then stopped dead in his tracks and realized that the mane looked exactly like Claire's as the pony was walking away.

Spike then noticed Dane standing still "Huh? Dane, what's wrong?" he asked

Dane was frozen, and thought about one of the times he had with Claire

* * *

(flashback) "Oh it's wonderful Dane" Claire said

"Do you really like it Claire?" he asked

Claire nodded "I don't just like it…I love it, thank you so much" Claire said, Dane smiled "Well, I hate to admit it, but I had a bit of trouble trying to find the right gift for you"

"Lucky for you Dane, you always pick the right gift" she said

"Isn't that what you always say?" Dane asked

They both laughed for a little bit, there was a brief moment of silence between the two, Dane took a sip from his drink. He then broke the moment of silence

"Claire, I've been thinking" Dane said "Go on" Claire responded

"If I were…to get that…job at the radio station…then we…" Dane paused a couple of moments "Hmm?" Claire responded

"Well…it's just that…." Dane cleared his throat "I'm listening Dane" Claire said, Dane blushed "Oh, um….I'll tell you later" Dane said "Come on now, you can tell me more about these plans of yours" Claire asked "No, it was nothing….we should probably eat before our food gets cold" Dane said "Hey, no fair changing the subject" Claire exclaimed "What are you talking about, I never did such a thing" Dane pointed out "Yes you did Dane" They both started to laugh as it dissolved back to Dane standing still in the town square

"Dane, are you OK?" Twilight asked, Dane snapped out of it flashback "Oh, sorry guys, I just had a flashback" Dane said as he walked up to Twilight and Spike

"Ok…these flashbacks happen often?" Spike asked "No, it only happens sometimes" Dane responded, so they continued their way to Rarity's

* * *

They arrived at Rarity's house, Carousel Boutique. Rarity's Boutique, in which she makes dresses for her customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Dane was very amazed to see Rarity's home further up close. Twilight walked to the door, made three knocks on the door and walked in.

"Rarity, I brought Dane!" Twilight called out.

Dane had a look around the room he was in, the room was stocked with all kinds of materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins. They had a passion for fashion as some girls are like back in Dane's world. He saw Rarity using her horn to lift scissors and cut some cloth. She heard Twilight's voice and put the scissors down and took her glasses off and trotted to the three.

"Why hello there Twilight, Spike and Dane dear. I am so glad that you were able to come Dane, I am sure Twilight told you why you're here. I was hoping to do some measurements of you so I can make clothes for you, it wouldn't be normal to wear the same clothes all over again. Dane nodded "That's fine Rarity, I don't mind being measured"

Spike's eyes turned into heart shapes, he drooled and clasped his hands together "Oh Rarity, she's the most beautiful Pony in all of Equestria!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "C'mon Spike! We got a pony to see. Go easy with him Rarity, after all he is still new here".

Rarity nodded "Of course dear"

Twilight turned to the door and galloped out, Spike widened his eyes "Wha-? Hey Wait! Noooo!" he screamed but Twilight used her magic and closed the door.

Dane shifted a little bit, he was alone with Rarity and had no idea what was going to happen next. Rarity walked up to Joe, she inspected him by walking around him in circles making Dane dizzy, Rarity then looked up to his face

"Dane sweetie, is it alright if I measure your height?" Rarity asked "Uh…sure Rarity, go ahead"

Dane walked over and stood up straight on the wall so Rarity could measure his height, after she measured him, his height was stunningly 6ft

"Oh my, this is unexpected, I never thought you'd be this tall" Rarity said, Dane scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm actually the tallest in my family, even though I'm the youngest"

Rarity nodded "Hmm, that's interesting, anyway, lets measure you so I can make your new clothes for the future, you can choose your own colour if you want" Rarity said while thinking of ways to create new clothes for a Human "Oh my, I should be measuring you now"

Dane lifted his arms up, turning and saying his shoe number which Rarity was fascinated about. She finished her measuring and wrote the measurements in a book, she looked back and forth to make sure her measurements were right. "Well I think that should do for now, thank you for coming Dane:

Dane smiled "Oh no, It was my pleasure Rarity. But the problem is, I don't have any money to pay you for all your…" he was stopped midway when Rarity spoke up to him raising her hoof to stop him talking

"You have already paid me with your uniqueness. I am now creating something that's out of my experience. In the future you will need to pay me Dearie, but for now when you get your new clothes, you do not need to pay…Oh by the way, have you decided what colour you'd like your Shirt and Trousers to be?"

Dane nodded "Yes, I've decided, I think I want my shirt Red, and my trousers grey" he responded

Rarity smiled "Ok then, Red shirt and Grey trousers, very well" she said

Just then, a knock came from the door as it opened to be Twilight. Spike wasn't on her back, Joe thinks that Spike back at Twilight doing chores

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Dane asked

Twilight walked in Rarity's house over to Dane "Dane, remember when I was telling you about Princess Celestia who co-rules Equestria?" Twilight asked.

Dane nodded "Yeah, Why?"

"I've been writing to Princess Celestia about you, and she said that she would be very interested to meet you face to face" Twilight said

An awkward silence came, it felt like decades, Dane stood very still as his face was stunned.

"Princess Celestia is coming?" he said.

Twilight nodded "Yes"

"To see me?" Dane said

Twilight nodded again "Yes, she's coming to see you as well as the residents of Ponyville"

Dane's jaw dropped and was silent for a minute "I'm sorry, I need to drop something" he reached out and grabbed a glass cup and a jar of water, poured the water in the cup, put the jar down, and dropped the glass, breaking it.

"Excuse me, for one moment, I just need to calm myself down" he said as he walked out of the house, as soon as he was outside, he ran

Twilight and Rarity were confused at why he ran, they looked at each other "What just happened?..." Rarity managed to speak out

Twilight ran out with Rarity following her "I have no idea, but we've got to find him before Princess Celestia arrives!" Twilight said as she and Rarity went to get their friends

* * *

Dane ran through Ponyville faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, he panted as his legs got really exhausted, he got closer to his temporary home at Twilight's. He slowed down and opened the door and went inside, Spike saw him enter.

"Hey Dane, are you all right?" Spike asked

Dane nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that Princess Celestia is coming to see me. I don't know what to do!"

Spike jogged over to Dane as he was sweating "Dane, Princess Celestia isn't going to do anything bad to you as long as you don't mean harm to her"

Dane put his hand on his cheek "Spike, I know that, it's just that I've never met a princess before, and I'm not sure what she'll think of me"

Spike shook his head sideways "C'mon bro, just be yourself, trust me, she's a great princess and you love her as much as we do"

Dane thought about it for a minute until he turned his heat to Spike "Well…if you say so"

Dane got up and searched for his hat "Now where did I put my hat?" he wondered, until he saw it was on the table behind him "Oh…here it is"

Meanwhile, Twilight ran all over Ponyville, high and low looking for Dane, asking everypony but they could only say that he ran like his life was in danger. Twilight asked her friends to help search.

Applejack came over to Twilight "What in tarnation happened Twilight?"

"All I said to Dane was that Princess Celestia was going to see him, he asked me some questions to see if I was telling the truth. I said Yes to everything he said, and then he said he needed to calm himself down, and as soon as he was outside, he ran like crazy"

Fluttershy appeared from behind, she spoke in a soft voice "Maybe…maybe he's never met somepony like Princess Celestia"

Applejack nodded "That's one thing, but where the hay is he?"

Rainbow Dash flew down to the three ponies "I haven't seen him anywhere, maybe he ran away!"

Applejack stomped her hoof down "Now hold on a minute Dash! Just because he ain't no pony doesn't mean he'd run, besides where would he go?"

Rainbow Dash huffed "I was only saying! Jeez!" she flew off to search for Dane again.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie came up to them "I haven't seen him anywhere Twilight" Rarity said making Twilight lower her ears.

"Oh man, Princess Celestia will be here any second now. Where could he be?" Twilight said as she was walking in circles

Pinkie Pie hopped around her friends "Oh Twilight, he didn't run away from here, he just went somewhere!"

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie "What!? Where is he?" Twilight yelled

Pinkie Pie giggled "He's at your-OH LOOK! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" She yelled as she pointed her hoof

Twilight and the others turned around to see a Tall winged Unicorn appear behind them, it was Princess Celestia. They bowed to her

"Hello everypony, it's lovely to see you all here. How is everything?" Princess Celestia asked, her voice was soothing and caring.

Twilight raised her head up to meet her eyes "Everything is fine Princess Celestia!" she said happily, mostly because Celestia here.

Princess Celestia looked around her surroundings "And how is Mr. Young doing in Ponyville?" she asked

The ponies shifted uncomfortably except Pinkie Pie "Well, when I told him you were coming to see him, he said he needed to be outside to calm himself down, and he just ran off. We…haven't found him yet, I'm so sorry Princess Celestia" Twilight answered

Princess Celestia walked up to her faithful student and bent her head down to her level "Twilight, it's not your fault, he's new to this world and meeting somepony like me who is a Princess must feel very nervous when it's their first time meeting Royalty. How did you feel when you first met me?"

Twilight looked up to her with a smile "I was a bit nervous, but it was one of the best things that ever happened to me, I understand now"

Pinkie Pie interrupted them "Girls! I'm trying to tell you that he's at Twilight's house!" she yelled

Twilight turned her head to Pinkie Pie "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to silly!" Pinkie Pie remarked

Celestia giggled "Well if that's true, we should head over to your house Twilight"

Twilight's eyes glittered "Yes Princess Celestia!"

* * *

Dane then put on his hat and turned to Spike "How do I look Spike?" Dane asked in his other personality "You look good bro" Spike answered

"Thank you, I should probably go find Twilight and the others to meet the princess" he opened the door and saw a group of ponies at the front door. The mane six and a Unicorn with wings

"Oh…Twilight, who might that be?" he asked while pointing to the Tall Unicorn.

The tall unicorn stepped forward with a warm smile "I am Princess Celestia, I co-rule Equestria alongside my sister"

Dane smiled and knelt on one knee with his hand on his kneecap

Princess Celestia smiled "It's alright Dane, please stand" she said warmly like motherly tone

Dane slowly stood and tipped his hat "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Celestia"

"Thank you very much Dane. How are you doing here in Ponyville and with my faithful student Twilight and her friends?" she asked

"Well I have to say Princess Celestia, it's very nice here. All the ponies who live here are very friendly, and the environment is fascinating, the hospital took great care of me especially Nurse Redheart. Then Twilight and her friends came to see me, they were all so nice to me even though I'm not from this world. I've been helping Spike around the place. Rarity even said she would make some clothes for me free of charge for my first set. And they all gave me something I barely had in my world…best friends" He said to Celestia

Celestia smiled "I'm happy that you're fitting well here Dane, I see no reason to do anything else at this stage. But I am curious, just how did you get to Equestria?" she asked

Dane thought of it for a while, but he only knew a fraction "Well, all that I know is, that a portal mysteriously appeared in my bedroom in my world, and I got sucked into it, and for some reason, my hat that I'm wearing got sucked in too".

Princess Celestia nodded "I see, I will do everything in my power to send you home, but if I cannot however, I can't do anything else to send you back home"

Dane nodded "I understand, Thank you Princess Celestia".

Princess Celestia looked at the mane six who were quiet for all this time "Well, I must be off to attend to other matters, I am happy to see Mr. Young is settling here nicely" Celestia walked away from Dane and whispered to Twilight "If he say's anything more or he does anything, write to me straight away"

Twilight nodded and whispered back "Yes Princess Celestia"

Princess Celestia then walked away with her guards who were standing away from them, she looked back one more and gave Twilight her warmest smile 'Something tells me Dane belongs here, only time will tell' She and her guards walked away from their sights

Dane was smiling, as she and her guards left, it went better than Dane had expected, he wasn't nervous a lot, he was calm and acted like a true gentleman, she had to have been the nicest person Dane had ever met besides his girlfriend Claire

Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at him "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face when you first saw her!" she joked

Dane smiled "Rainbow Dash! Like I said to Spike, I've never met a princess before, how was I suppose to react?"

"Oh Princess Celestia! I kneel down before you for I am not worthy! Spike said mocking a knight when he first met a Princess

Everyone/Everypony laughed a lot, Dane looked at the sky, tears of joy and laughter dripped down 'This world is…the best ever'

Then it popped into Dane's head "Oh, hey Twilight, if Princess Celestia and her sister co-rule Equestria, who's the queen?" he asked

Twilight was surprised at what he asked "You know, I have no idea"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I do apologize for the delay of me posting this chapter, I've been practically busy the past few days, with it being school holidays and stuff, but I will still be posting chapters for this fanfic, but please if you are not a fan of Human in Equestria Fanfics, don't read this and give it a bad review, or I will see you as an ungrateful troll, oh and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	4. Chapter 4: Griffon Bore

Chapter 4: Griffon Bore

* * *

Dane and Spike were at the town's café, where they both had some cake and tea, Dane's meeting with Princess Celestia went very well, although it was short "Spike, you were right about Princess Celestia, she is a nice princess, in fact she's a wonderful princess, it's like she cares about everything in this town, except for bad things" Dane said to Spike

Spike chuckled "Well I had a feeling you'd like her when you first saw her, I still can't get over you kneeling to her" Dane groaned "You're still going about that?"

Spike then got out of his chair "Where are you going?" Dane asked

"Oh, I promised Twilight I'd help her at home, just the basic stuff, sorting books, cleaning and so on" Spike responded. Dane nodded "Ok, I understand"

Spike waved to Dane as he headed off to Twilight's, Dane still sat there, until a pink pony suddenly appeared in front of him

"HIYA DANE" Pinkie Pie screamed as Dane fell backwards in his chair, Dane then got up "Ugh, Pinkie Pie, don't scare me like that" Dane said

Pinkie Pie giggled "Sorry, but have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" she asked

Dane shook his head "No, I haven't seen her anywhere" he responded "OK, Thanks anyway" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away

Dane smiled as he got up, picked up the chair, and started to head back to Twilight's, after a couple of minutes of walking, he finally arrived at Twilight's, he was about to grab the door handle until a figures shadow appeared on the door.

"So, your that human that everypony's been talking about, huh?" Dane turned around to see that it was a griffon

"Um…who are you?" Dane asked

"The names Gilda, I'm one of the fastest in the village" The griffon said

"Hm, are you friends of Rainbow Dash or something" Dane asked

Gilda nodded "Yep, Me and Dash are the coolest in Equestria, by the way, have you seen Dash anywhere?" she asked

"No, I haven't really….Oh wait, there she is" Dane said as he pointed to Rainbow Dash with Pinkie Pie who were both laughing

"What were you girls doing just now?" Dane asked

"We were playing some hilarious jokes on our friends and…Oh hey Gilda, Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash said

"Hey, What's Up?" Gilda said "Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda"

"What's a griffon" Pinkie Pie asked "It's a half-eagle, half-lion" Dane said

"And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right" Gilda said "Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember that chant" Rainbow Dash asked

"Sha, they made us recite that every morning, I'll never get that lame song out of my head" Gilda responded "Sooo…"

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash" Gilda said

"Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To some day be the very best!" Both Rainbow Dash and Gilda said

"Wow, out of all the chants I've heard in the past, I like this one the most" Dane said

"Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Huh, Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in the morning" Gilda pointed out

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later" Rainbow Dash said

"Oh, Um, well sure, no problem, Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you….later" Pinkie Pie sadly responded

'Hm, there's something suspicious about that griffon friend of Rainbow Dash's, I might check on them without being seen' Dane thought, and noticed that Pinkie Pie was gone "Where'd Pinkie Pie go?"

* * *

Dane hid behind a tree while Rainbow Dash and Gilda were finishing their race, Rainbow Dash and Gilda were laughing after the race

"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times" Gilda said

"Yeah, only faster. So now what?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hey there" Pinkie Pie said "Huh?" Both Rainbow Dash and Gilda said

'Oh so that's where Pinkie Pie is' Dane thought

"It's later. And I caught up" Pinkie Pie said

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Gilda asked "A race? You are so on"

"One, two, three, GO!" they began the race, and ended it very quickly.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie called out, while Gilda and Rainbow Dash were trying to find out who won the race

"I win" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "As if, I won" Gilda said "No way" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "Yes, way" Gilda argued

After Rainbow Dash and Gilda went on for minutes, Pinkie Pie decided the winner "Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather"

"Ha, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G" Rainbow Dash said

"Okay...Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!" Gilda screamed at the end, and turned to Pinkie Pie "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy."

"Wait guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"So Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda asked

"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a whale" Rainbow Dash said before she took off into the sky

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere" Gilda told Pinkie Pie "Yeah?" Pinkie Pie responded

"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF!" Gilda rudely said making Pinkie Pie and Dane gasp at what she said, then Pinkie Pie ran away

"Try matching that, hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed

"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee" Gilda lied as Pinkie Pie huffed

'I knew there was something fishy about that griffon, she wasn't very nice to Pinkie Pie, but if I stay here I'll get caught, better get out of here' Dane thought and dashed away

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Dane and Pinkie Pie were at Twilight's where Pinkie Pie was explaining what happened between her and Gilda

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked

"Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda" Pinkie Pie responded

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie" Twilight added "Hmm?" Pinkie Pie responded "Well, I think... you're jealous" Twilight said

"Jealous?" Pinkie Pie questioned "Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy" Spike said

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude" Twilight said

"Improve my attitude? But I...D...B..It's Gilda that...D...Are you seri..." Pinkie Pie stuttered before screaming in frustration, Dane sighed and rubbed his head "Dane, are you OK?" Twilight asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache" Dane answered

Meanwhile in the city, Pinkie Pie was wondering about what Twilight said to her earlier "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." Pinkie Pie said to herself as she was drinking

"Pinkie Pie" a voice called out behind her, she turned around to see that it was Dane, who was walking up "Can I talk you for a second?" he asked

"Uh..sure Dane, what's wrong?" Pinkie Pie said as Dane was sitting next to her "It's just that, when you were talking about Gilda at Twilight's…it's because…I don't think you're jealous" he said to Pinkie

"You…you don't?" Pinkie Pie said, Dane shook his head "No, I actually saw what happened between you and her, I was hiding to make sure I wouldn't get caught by her, because I had my suspicions of her, and I did not like what she said to you" Dane answered

For a few more minutes of Pinkie Pie and Dane talking together, they heard Gilda going "Hey"

They turned to see who she was talking to, and it was "Fluttershy" Dane and Pinkie Pie said

"Please, excuse me" Fluttershy apologetically said

"I'm walkin' here" Gilda exclaimed

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I-I-I was just trying to…" Fluttershy apologised but Gilda mocked her

"Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus" Gilda insulting said, making Pinkie Pie and Dane shocked at what she called Fluttershy

Finally, Gilda roared at Fluttershy, making her fly away tearfully, everyone looked at Gilda "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail" she said as she flew away

Dane's shocked face turned to angry "That…rotten…little…dirtbag, she's a grump, a bully and a jerk, Pinkie Pie, out of all the ponies and other creatures I've met here, Gilda is the worst, no one talks to Fluttershy like that, and I mean NO ONE!" Dane grabbed a cup and threw it on the ground angrily and stomped away

"This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style" She exclaimed

* * *

Later, Pinkie Pie and the others were setting up for a party, Dane didn't know why, because he was still frustrated with what happened earlier, Applejack came over and asked Dane something "Hey sugercube, who is this I've heard nothing about?" She asked

"Gilda's apparently one of Rainbow Dash's old friends, a griffon" Dane answered

A few minutes later, ponies began entering Twilights house "Welcome, Welcome" Pinkie Pie greeted the ponies that came in

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–" Fluttershy was then interrupted by Pinkie Pie

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"I'm a year older than you" Fluttershy pointed out

Then Gilda came through the door "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties" Pinkie Pie greeted

Dane saw Gilda "Oh, No" he said, he sat down on a chair and put his hat on "This is the only way to keep myself calm, after all a gentleman never gets angry" Dane said to himself with his other voice

"And I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk" Pinkie Pie said

Gilda grunted as she entered the house "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends" Rainbow Dash said

"Right behind you Dash" Gilda responded and turned to Pinkie Pie "I know what your planning" Gilda said

"Great" Pinkie Pie responded "I mean, I've got my eye on you" Gilda said

"And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honour her and welcome her to Ponyville" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to everyone, everypony cheered for Gilda

"Please help yourself" Pinkie Pie said

Gilda then saw something she could sink her teeth into "Vanilla lemon drops, Don't mind if I do" She took one bite and her face turned red "HOT!" She screamed and drank in the punch.

Everyone/everypony laughed "Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass" Pinkie Pie cheerfully pointed out

"Ha, Priceless, Priceless" Rainbow Dash said before laughing

"Yeah, hilarious" Gilda said as she doused the burning in her mouth with the punch

As Dane was sitting down, still calm, Spike came over with some Ice cream cones 'Ice cream?...Ice cream?...Gimme Gimme' Dane thought to himself

Spike sat with Dane and gave him one of the Ice cream cones "Thank you Spike" Dane said

After a couple of minutes of Gilda getting pranked, with relighting candles, springy snakes in a box, they finally played a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey "Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked

"Well, I am the guest of honour, and I'll have the purple tail" Gilda said

Everyone agreed to Gilda going first, blindfolding her and spinning her around

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail" Pinkie Pie instructed

Gilda mocked her "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way"

"Wait. The poster is this—"Pinkie Pie tried explaining to Gilda, but Gilda ignored her and put the tail on the wrong end

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end" Pinkie Pie pointed out, everypony began laughing, finally bringing Gilda to her breaking point

"THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A GOOD TIME? I'VE NEVER MET A BUNCH OF LAMER DWEEBS IN ALL MY LIFE. AND PINKIE PIE, YOU! YOU ARE QUEEN LAME-O WITH YOUR WEAK LITTLE PARTY PRANKS. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL?"

While Gilda was still going off, Dane and Spike sat still, Dane looked down, and a faded image of Dane without his hat on appeared next to Dane, with an annoyed face while growling

"Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving" Gilda exclaimed

"You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party" Rainbow Dash revealed

"WHAT?" Gilda shouted

"Ooh" Pinkie Pie said

"So I guess I'm Queen Lame-O" Rainbow Dash said

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me" Gilda responded

"They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me" Gilda demanded

While Gilda was saying this, Dane took his hat off, and his face went from calm…to "Enraged", he threw his hat away, got up from his seat, and slammed his hands down on the table, (Like how Aizawa got angry in episode 17 of Death Note) catching everyone's attention, and making Spike stunned

"GILDA WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THIS HURTING, INSULTING AND DWEEB TALK ALREADY! IF I WERE TO DEAL WITH JERKS LIKE YOU ALL THE TIME, I'D BE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!" Dane shouted out with every last amount of breath, it was so loud, that it echoed to Canterlot, Princess Celestia even heard it

Dane was breathing heavy with fury, after shouting so loud "Dude, calm down" Spike asked, Dane looked at Spike "No, it's fine Spike, I've just figured out what the problem is" Dane then started walking over to Gilda

"Gilda…get….the hell…OUT!" Dane shouted at the end while pointing to the door, he then grabbed Gilda's Beak and started dragging her to the door

"Right this way you little punk" Dane said angrily, as he opened the door, Gilda broke free from his grasp and tried to run, but Dane grabbed the back of her neck and threw her at the door, he was about to slam the door but Gilda tried to stop him from shutting the door

"Maybe I don't need to be hanging around such dweebs like—" Before Gilda could finish, Dane kicked the door shut as hard as he could, Gilda's wing got caught in the door

Dane then calmed down and sat down "I'm….I'm sorry about that you guys, I didn't mean to snap like that" He said sorrowfully, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him to calm himself down

"What was that about?" Twilight asked

Then everyone/everypony started talking indistinctly, saying what happened, and that what happened was awkward

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her" Rainbow Dash apologetically said

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business" Pinkie Pie responded "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?" Rainbow Dash said

"No hard feelings" Pinkie Pie answered

Everyone/everypony started laughing, with joy, Twilight went up to Pinkie Pie

"Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you" Twilight said

"It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said

Everypony started cheering as the party continued, Twilight went to check on Dane, she opened the door and saw Dane hitting his forehead on the wall

"Dane, are…are you all right?" she asked

"No…that's never happened to me before, I've never gotten that angry before in my life, I'm…I'm sorry about that Twilight" Dane said while he was still hitting his forehead in the wall with a tear dripping from his eyes

Twilight comforted Dane "It's ok, you don't have to be so hard on yourself, I mean, you were able to speak up to Gilda when nobody else would, and I'm happy you did that" Twilight said

Dane stopped hitting his forehead on the wall, and looked at Twilight "Thanks Twilight, I was hoping you'd be able to help me" he said as he exited the room to return to the party. Twilight smiled

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I've been thinking about this chapter for quite some time, But I do think the ending kinda sucks. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it, I also wanted to thank you all for the support in this fanfiction, and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


End file.
